


You’re Beautiful

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: Keitor Month 2018 Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor, Keitor Month 2018, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: What Lotor wanted, Lotor got. He was a genius strategist who carefully planned his every move, it was always just a matter of time before he got his way.Surely, a paladin of Voltron would be no different.





	You’re Beautiful

“Acxa. Did you manage to acquire the scaultrites?”, Lotor asked.

He had given the complicated task to one of his most trusted generals, a female half-blood like him who had a lean physique. She took off her helmet, letting the loose strands of her hair fall down the side of her face before speaking to Lotor.

“Yes, I brought them.”

“Well done.”

“It wasn’t easy, and I must admit I needed a bit of help, but I did it.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“Help?”

“Yes, and you wouldn’t believe it. From another half Galra! Just like us!”, Acxa reported, a hint of excitement in her tone. “He was small but an amazing fighter, very agile and quick-witted! He might even be able to take you on for a duel or a good spar!”

Lotor could feel his lips quirking upwards.

“Tell me more. What did he look like? How is it that I’ve never heard about him from our ranks? Perhaps I can train him to become one of my personal generals...”

Acxa’s face fell at those words, her high spirits dissipating.

“That would be impossible, I’m afraid.”

“Hm?”

Lotor looked amused, he had yet to meet anyone who was capable of refusing his offer. After all, as a strategist he was very cunning and shrewd, like a businessman. “Why so?”

“Because he’s a paladin of Voltron.“

There weren’t a lot of things that surprised Lotor, but this was something he did not foresee. However, it only fueled his curiosity even more.

“Interesting...”

His face softened into the beginnings of a smirk. He was never one to back down from a challenge. What Lotor wanted, Lotor got.

“Tell me, Acxa. What was his name?”

“Let’s see, I believe it was...”

-x-

“Keep the cruiser on this setting until my return. Ready my fighter, I’m going to attack the lions myself.”

“You’ll never take them all out alone.”

“I’m not trying to.”

Indeed, he wasn’t trying to take them down. But, much to his disappointment, neither were the lions. Lotor mused maybe he had set his standards too high on the paladins of Voltron, especially after finding out on of them was his own kind.

With their pathetic display, he thought they would be easy prey. But they pulled through, and showed him that they did live up to the legends. Maybe even surpassed the paladins of old, which his father was once a part of.

And that fueled his desire even more to meet the mysterious half-Galra paladin. The new paladins were going to be a great opportunity waiting to be exploited for his plans. _He_ was going to be a great addition to the prince’s future assets.

-x-

The endless sea of stars scattered like diamonds on the blanket of the deep darkness of space went unnoticed as Lotor kept his eyes shut pensively, chin resting on his hands with his fingers interlaced.

Outsmarted. He couldn’t believe it. In over 10,000 years not a single soul had managed to outwit him. Not his enemies. Not even his father’s treacherous witch.

And yet, he was defeated. By the half-blood paladin who he knew not but by name.

He couldn’t accept it. Even lashed out at his best general for it. And yet beyond the disappointment, frustration, and disbelief, he felt an indescribable thrill.

Finally. _Finally_ , a worthy opponent has appeared. Paladin of Voltron be damned, he wanted him. And he had never wanted anything more in his entire existence.

-x-

Lost. Alone. And he had nowhere to go.

But as fate would have it, just when things were looking like he had nothing to lose, suddenly he had everything to gain.

Thanks once again to another one of the witch’s evil ploys, Naxzela was a ticking bomb about to destroy entire galaxies, and the only thing in the universe that could stop it- Voltron- was far away.

The rebel fighters were failing at breaking through the barrier of the ship where Zarkon’s witch was performing the evil ritual, and the only thing powerful enough to destroy it was right there in the palm of his hands. Literally.

With one push of the laser canon’s button, he’d be carrying a bargaining chip so powerful even the entire coalition would bow to him. He could feel a smirk crawling up his lips. If he played his cards right...

“Wait, Keith! What are you doing?! Keith, no!!!”

A distressed voice calling a familiar name over the communications he was spying on snapped Lotor out of his contemplation.

Just then he spotted a Galra fighter heading straight for the barrier. Lotor’s eyes widened. He felt like his heart had stopped.

No.

There was no way the prince was going to let him do this.

Not when he was so close to finally meeting him.

Not willing risk losing this chance- and the boy he had not even met- he fired at the barrier with everything he’s got. One shot. And once the genius pilot had moved out of harm’s way with remarkable speed, he fired another.

Now it wasn’t just the coalition that owed him. More importantly, _he_ owed him. Lotor could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of putting that under his tab.

Now they finally had a connection.

-x-

The flame is lit.

There was no turning back. He was the new emperor, and it would not have been possible if not for the tiny masked warrior who pushed him out of harm’s way and saved his life.

As he was leaving the burning ruins of the sacred ceremonial spot, he spotted a small Blade member unsteadily walking towards an abandoned fighter. Lotor recognized the petite physique instantly.

_‘He was small but an amazing fighter, very agile and quick-witted!’_

Acxa’s words rang in his ears and he knew right away. There was no mistake, this boy was the one. The Luxite blade he wielded was proof of the Galra blood that was running through his veins, and it was no secret to Lotor by then that he was no longer a paladin of Voltron.

He hastened his pace when the young lad finally collapsed and caught him in his arms just in time. A quick visual check from head to toe confirmed the young Galra warrior was uninjured. His even breathing told Lotor he simply passed out from exhaustion, and in different circumstances could be easily mistaken for someone sleeping.

Lotor released a hollow laughter.

“Why does it feel like every time we’re about to properly meet each other, the opportunity just slips away. Is fate playing some kind of prank on us?”

Lotor carresed the spot on the mask where the boy’s cheek would be with the back of his fingers, as the unconscious pilot’s head lay on his lap.

Looking at the scattered fires and random falling debris around them, Lotor sighed wistfully. Here he was, cradling who is possibly his destined empress in his arms. And yet their surroundings couldn’t be any less romantic.

“Worry not, my love.” He spoke with a playful tone. “I will keep you safe from harm. From enemies and even any random falling objects in this war zone.”

And so the new emperor did.

When he felt the boy finally begin to stir, he took his smaller hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of his fingers. Before quietly leaving for his own ship and flying towards his new life, Lotor took one last look at his fellow Galra whose name had been permanently etched in his memory since the first time he heard it.

“‘Til we meet again,”

“Keith.”

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by James Blunt’s song of the same title. I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^
> 
> Entire fic was typed on my phone during long train rides to work and whatever time I could scribble on my days off. So if you spot any mistakes, sorry ^^; Please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
